trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patience Youngblood
Patience Youngblood is a main character on Trinity. She is portrayed by China Anne McClain. She is a witch that resides in the town of Shadow Falls with her mother, Monique. She is also the leader of the Sisters, a trio of devilish witches, and a student at Shadow Falls Academy for the Young & Gifted. Character Description Patience is an eccentric and free-spirited sorceress. Beautiful, charismatic and cunning, Patience is also extremely power hungry and poses a threat towards those who get in her way. Early Life Not much is known about Patience's past, other than she is a witch born and raised in Shadow Falls by her mother, Monique and attends Shadow Falls Academy for the Young & Gifted, a witch academy, where she befriended Abigail and Wilmot, forming the Sisters, a trio of devilish witches led by Patience to torment mortals in town. Patience and her sisters, along with Winter Blackwell, were chosen to become the next Harvest witches for the coven. Unbeknownist to Patience, she is the illegitimate daughter of the Shadow Falls Coven leader, Damien Hawthorne. Throughout Trinity Season 1 'Terrorizing Mitchell Whittemore' After Mitchell Whittemore falls asleep and wakes up in the woods, the Sisters appear to him, with their leader, Patience mocking him for not knowing what he is as she refers to him as "half-mortal". Patience, Abigail and Wilmot circle Mitchell as Patience introduces them as witches, before putting Mitchell to sleep with a powder which also seems to have erased his memory of the incident."Welcome to Shadow Falls" After remembering the events from the last night, Mitchell returned to the woods and calls out for the Sisters to give him answers regarding their polarizing remarks about who he is. The Sisters appear to him but don't answer his questions and continue to mock him, before summoning a spell together that causes Mitchell to fall to the ground in agony as a mark begins to take form on wrist. While they perform the spell, the woods comes to life, alerting the Sisters. As the noise begins to get closer, Abigail and Wilmot become more scared just as Patience coldy claims "they were just having fun" before running away, leaving Mitchell alone as it's revealed that the mark has completed on his wrist."A Touch of Evil" Later Mitchell returns to the woods again, this time to give the Sisters an offering in exchange for removing the hex they placed on him. The Sisters demand revenge for what this mortal did to witch-kind."Some Thing to Watch Over Me" 'Blood Demands Blood' Following the death of Dominic Wilson, the Sisters appear at the end of the pep rally for Shadow Falls High School in an attempt to lure Nathan and his friends away, and have their revenge what they did to Mitchell. Mitchell appears surprised that the Sisters are actually willing and wanting to go through with their devious plan."Friday Night Bites" The Sisters then lead Nathan's friends, along with Mitchell to the woods where they come across a cave and venture inside for a party that they have planned for the boys. Once inside, Mitchell tries to talk Patience out of her plan, but it's too late and she is set on revenge by scaring them. Patience snaps her fingers and the lights in the cave go out. Mitchell then uses the flashlight on his phone to catch glimpses of the Sisters and their true witch forms appearing behind and in front of the Nathan and his friends as they freak out at the sight of their monstrous forms. Nathan and his friends eventually run out of the cave, where Mitchell asks them to remove the hex for good. However, Patience backs out of the deal, seeing that Mitchell didn't hold up his end for revenge and the Sisters leave him. Having no choice, Mitchell turns to his aunt Ursula Ravenscroft for help in removing the hex. Ursula and her sister, Bree then pay Patience's mother, Monique for a visit, and blackmail her with the threat that they will tell the coven's leader about the Sister's witch activity against mortals. Later Mitchell, Bree and Ursula later arrive at the Youngblood house to remove the hex, with Monique's help and the reluctance of Patience and the Sisters, it is proven successful."This Is the Part Where You Run" 'War Against Winter' When Ursula is summoned to Damien's office, he wants to recruit Mitchell for the coven, and reveals that he is taking the Sisters with him due to their unique telepathic abilities, which Patience relishes in as she gives Ursula a smug smile. Later, the Sisters are present like Damien requested, for his visit at the Ravenscroft mortuary with Mitchell. They appear unamused and disinterested by their interactions."Trust Me" Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships The Sisters Mitchell Whittemore Winter Blackwell Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" *"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" *"Friday Night Bites" *"This Is the Part Where You Run" *"Trust Me" *"A Few Good Talismen" *"Something Wicca This Way Comes" Trivia *Along with Damien, Patience was originally intended to be introduced as a recurring character during the first season. Gallery :See also: Patience Youngblood/Gallery Promotional Images Patience.png Patience_(Season_1)_(1).png References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Youngblood Family Category:Hawthorne Family Category:The Sisters Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity) Category:Season 2 Characters (Trinity)